


The Box

by Grace_28 (orphan_account)



Series: My Destiel Heart [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Dies (Supernatural), Castiel in the Ma'lak Box, Dean Winchester POV, First Kiss, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Ma'lak Box (Supernatural), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Grace_28
Summary: I wish we didn't end up here.~or~The last time Dean loses Cas for real. But this time, he only has himself to blame.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: My Destiel Heart [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487138
Kudos: 16





	The Box

I ran into the room. It was the room where I first decided to build a box to hide in for the rest of time. And the room where I was now expected to lead my angel to hide for the rest of time. I wished we didn’t end up here.

“Cas! Please, man, stop. This isn’t you,” I begged. A small voice in the back of my head screamed that I was pathetic for begging my friend. But the man in front of me right now wasn’t my friend. No, no he was a heartless murderer who claims to be Cas.

“Dean.” The demon tilted his head blankly. His grip on the blade tightened, and Dean could see the way that the Mark itched his skin. He knew all about it cause hell, he’d been through it.

“Cas, I know you’re in there,” I tried again. The demon’s completely black eyes continued to bore into my soul. Cas took a step forward, swiftly sending a blow to my face. I spit out some blood as I readied myself for another blow. “Cas, please. I need you to come back, buddy.”

“I’m not your buddy, Dean.”

“Alright, Cas, whatever!” I said. I raised my hands to hold onto his shirt, gazing up at him.Cas tilted his head to the side, and, for a single moment, recognition ignited in his eyes. His gorgeous blue eyes appeared, and I smiled brightly. I thought it was over. But then, the demon reappeared at the same time my angel disappeared.

He raised the First Blade again, and in a moment of panic, I rushed forward. I used my hands to bring his face close to mind, shutting my eyes and briefly brushing our lips together. _It was for the best,_ I had already decided. But some part of me desperately wished that he would come back. But he didn't.

His eyes were wide, but they were still black. Tears began to form in my eyes. _It was time._ So the moment he faltered in his movements, I pushed him backward into his eternal coffin and slammed the lid down. I felt guilty enough, but Cas had settled without a sound, as if to say ' _Yeah. This is all your fault_ '. He didn’t pound on the lid, nor did he speak. And I settled next to the coffin, covering his eyes with my hands. “I’m so sorry, Cas.”

I didn’t want to be thinking of my angel, who I’ve doomed to suffer on his own for eternity. I hoped that he could breathe in there. That he was able to think to himself whilst silently rejecting me. Of course he was- I frickin’ kissed him without asking. In a moment of panic, I opened the lid again. Cas stared blankly up at me, his black eyes gone. “Cas?”

“Dean… I…” He sighed and closed his eyes. “I’ll keep the Mark safe in the Empty.”

“In the what?” I nearly screeched. He opened his mouth to reply, but then black ink seeped from underneath him. I pulled him up as quick as I could. But the black ink trailed after him. It engulfed his legs by now, which I desperately tried to shove it away.

“Dean, let me go.”

“Cas, are you frickin’- No!” I protested. I continued dragging him away from the ink, suddenly terrified of a chance that my back would hit a wall and nothing would let me save him.

Cas reached up to cup my face softly. “It’s okay, Dean. Thank you.”

I stopped, furrowing my eyebrows when I realized what he was trying to say. _Thank you for everything. Thank you for accepting me. Thank you for loving me._ “No no no, Cas. I didn’t frickin’- I didn’t come here this far just to lose you!”

My angel smiled softly. “Goodbye, Dean.” And then, Cas leaned in again, his lips barely brushing over mine before he was submerged in the black goo, and disappeared.

I fell to my knees, searching through the goo for him- for some part of him to tell me that it was just a joke. But, I found nothing. Nothing but his stupid trenchcoat stained by the disgusting liquid. And I held it for a long time, tears rolling down my face as I banged my head against the floor.

_Fuck!_


End file.
